


Leia

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Free-verse poem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: There are princesses who stand above the rest, earn the title of General and help save the Galaxy Far, Far Away from the Empire. This poem is about Leia Organa Solo, commemorating the life she gave to one and all. In memory of Carrie Fisher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas, Lucasfilm and Disney does.

**Leia**

Leia Organa, a beacon of hope.  
Her light side resided in those she confided.  
She’s valiant, true, brave, fearless and bold.  
She became a hero, a role model for girls and women alike.

Leia Organa, sister of Luke Skywalker.  
She was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.  
Separated from her brother, she had been at birth.  
Her father didn’t know her until the Second Death Star.

For it was on the Second Death Star  
where Anakin met his fate. And in so doing,  
his apologies were made to Luke and Leia,  
but Leia he would inform her after the end of the Death Star’s reign.

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan.  
For on Alderaan, she was well cared for by Bail Organa and his wife.  
She became a leader there, someone to look up to,  
for her courage was needed through and through.

Leia Organa, General of the Resistance.  
She no longer wanted to be a princess. She already performed that job years ago.  
Now leading a fight against the Empire’s new weapon,  
And the fate of Han Solo would move her to her last.

Much now can be said of this rebel leader.  
She was a friend to creatures, when given the chance.  
Now the search for Luke has begun,  
but Leia won’t rest until she sees her brother again. She’s a rebel to the end.

_In memory of Carrie Fisher._


End file.
